


You're My Favorite (Yandere Sasuke Uchiha x Reader)

by uchihamenconfuseme



Category: Naruto, uchiha sasuke - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brotherly Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, First Love, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Hate, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lemon, Love, Love Triangles, Madara Uchiha - Freeform, Minor Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rivalry, Romance, Sakura Haruno - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sibling Rivalry, Slight Yaoi, Smut, Stalker, Uchiha Itachi/Reader - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere sasuke, Yaoi, crazy love, creep, envy - Freeform, extreme love, hashirama senju - Freeform, itachi uchiha - Freeform, itachi x reader, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, obsessed, reader - Freeform, sasuke x reader - Freeform, teen sasuke, young sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihamenconfuseme/pseuds/uchihamenconfuseme
Summary: “You’re my favorite, Sasuke.”Those were the only words that took for a boy in love to become completely and utterly obsessed.(Modern AU)





	1. You’re My Favorite: Prologue

**You’re My Favorite: Prologue**

_Sasuke; 7 years old_  
_(Name); 12 years old_

“(Name)-chan!” Exclaimed the seven year old, giggling and blushing as he ran towards the twelve year old girl. (Name) chuckled, picking the raven haired boy up to give him a tight hug and shower his face with kisses, making his chubby cheeks turn even redder. The kid has had the biggest crush on his brother’s best friend ever since he first met her, not caring about the five year difference.

“Sasuke-kun! It’s been so long, you’ve gotten taller and _cuter._ ” (Name) said winking teasingly, at the last part. Sasuke looked down shyly, his blush not disappearing anytime soon. _She called me cute! That must mean she like me, right?!_ His heart was beating at an extremely high speed and the butterflies in his belly were going crazy. It had been a couple of months since he’d last seen her, yet his feelings still remained the same, perhaps they were even stronger. 

“T-thank you, (N-name)-chan.” Sasuke replied the shyness still taking over him. He knew from the moment he saw her she was destined to be (Name) Uchiha. His (Name). _His._ How angry and jealous he would get every time he saw Itachi and (Name) together, whether it was hanging out or simply studying. He wanted all of her attention on him, all the time. 

“You’re welcome. Oh! Is Itachi home? I wanted to catch up with him.” He frowned when he saw (Name)’s cheeks turn pink at the mention of his Nii-san. _Why do you want to speak to him?! What do you have to tell him that you can’t tell me?! Do you like him?!_ He could feel hot tears of frustration welding in his big dark eyes. Then an idea came into his mind. 

He bursted into tears, sobbing loudly. “Oh (Name)-chan!” He saw her features turn from one of happiness into one of concern. He had to find a way to keep all of her attention on him and perhaps, maybe get some cuddling too.

“Aw, Sasuke-kun! What’s the matter?” (Name) quickly kneeled to his level, placing a hand on his cheek. Sasuke sniffed, snuggling more into her soft hand. 

“(N-name)-chan, I’m so sad, (Name)-chan.” Sasuke whimpered looking at her through his long dark lashes, using his cuteness to his advantage. Making the girl ‘aww’ internally. (Name) stood up and took his small hand on hers.

“Come on, let’s go sit on the bench, then you can talk to me about it.” Sasuke nodded, wiping his tears with his sleeve. Once they got to the bench (Name) sat down and Sasuke decided to sit on her lap, knowing that she won’t say anything about it with him being in this state. His heart jolted in joy and his cheeks warmed up when he felt her wrap her arm around his slightly pudgy waist. _Oh, (Name)-chan, I just love you so much!_

“Talk to me, Sasuke-kun.” She said close to his ear, making him shiver in delight. She had such an effect on him, he couldn’t even control it. 

“I-it’s j-just that,” Great. What was he supposed to tell her now? This wasn’t as easy as he expected. But hey, at least she was worried about him, so that was a good sign that she cares! 

“I just-I just missed you so much, (Name)-chan! It was so lonely and boring without you! Itachi was never home and mom and dad barely pay attention to me! Please hug me, (Name)-chan. I feel so-so-so super depressed! Can’t you see how miserable I am, (Name)-chan?” Sasuke cried throwing himself at (Name). (Name) just sat there confused. _Sasuke… depressed? What?_ She hugged him back awkwardly trying hold a laugh. _I see what you’re doing, little Sasuke._

“Uh, Sasuke-kun?” She said pulling away trying to hide a smirk.

“Yes, (Name)-chan?” He pouted with his arms still wrapped around her neck.

“Did you act like this so you could spend some time with me?” 

_Busted._

_I should have know! (Name)-chan is too smart! Only one of the many things I love about her._

Sasuke sighed in defeat, wiping the remaining tears. “I’m sorry, (Name)-chan, but I did miss you! So much. I just wanted to spend some time with you before you gave all of your attention to _Itachi._ ” He said obvious jealousy filling his voice. (Name) giggled.

“Aw, does little Sasuke-kun have a crush on (Name)-chan?” (Name) said in a baby voice while pinching his cheeks. Sasuke’s cheeks went pink immediately. _How did she find out?_

“W-what?! (Name)-chan? H-how—,” He was interrupted by (Name)’s beautiful laughter.

“Oh Kami! You’re so adorable! There’s no need to be jealous of Itachi. I’m gonna tell you a secret, but this is just between the two of us, okay?” Sasuke’s heart rate sped up and he started trembling. All he could manage to do was nod. _Is this it? Is she going to confess her undying love for me? And then we’ll share a kiss and get married?! Please love me (Name)-chan!_

She leaned in his ear and whispered, _“You’re my favorite, Sasuke.”_


	2. On The Bridge

**On The Bridge**

_Sasuke; 12 years old_  
_(Name); 17 years old_

Today was an exiting day for Sasuke. It was his twelfth birthday and his (Name)-chan had promised to spend the whole day with him after not seeing him for almost two years due to some student exchanges she was participating on. They had called and texted almost every day, which made (Name) feel kind of annoyed. She thought that his little crush would fade over the years, but he only seemed to get clingier. Still, he was important to her and he held a special place in her heart. She'd have to stand him for the sake of their family alliance as well. The last thing she wanted was for their relationship to get damaged and get a never ending scold by her mother.

On the other hand, Itachi had also started to develop a crush on (Name) over the years. He confessed two years ago before she left. It happened in her room in the middle of the night. Itachi sneaked out of his house like he always did every night to spend some time alone with (Name), since Sasuke seemed to always pull her away from him every time he saw them together. However, (Name) saw him merely as a brother. He was heartbroken, but he wasn't ready to give up yet, she was the only girl he could picture his future with. (Name) told him about the crush his little brother had on her and Itachi found it rather ridiculous. Did his baby brother seriously think he had a chance with her?

_At the airport_

Sasuke entered the restroom quickly to fix his hair and spray some cologne on, he had to look and smell good for his future wife. Just thinking about her made his heart flutter and cheeks turn red. Now that the boy has started entering his pre-teens, his mind's been drifting to places it's never been before, specially when he thinks of his (Name)-chan. His cheeks will immediately flare in embarrassment every time he thinks about doing such dirty things to (Name). It doesn't help that his friend Naruto has been showing him some videos he found in his uncle's room. It only feeds his mind to think of even more things he could do with (Name).

_Stop thinking those things about (Name)-chan, you pervert! That's no way to be thinking about a lady. Respect her!_

_Oh, but if I could I would fuc—_

_STOP IT, YOU'RE TWELVE!_

Sasuke was taken out of his internal blabbering by Itachi banging on the door. "Sasuke, what's taking so long? The plane's landing!"

"I-I'm coming, j-just give me a moment!" Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror one more time before walking out the door.

"Damn, I thought you got flushed down the toilet." His older brother grumbled while dragging him towards where (Name) should be soon. Sasuke tried to pull himself out of Itachi's grasp, he wasn't a little kid anymore and he wanted (Name) to see him as a man.

They waited a few minutes until they saw her.

Sasuke gasped and Itachi gave him a weird look. _Foolish little brother._

There she was, his beautiful angel. Her hair was longer, her curves got more generous, as well as proportioned. Her face looked more matured and stunning. She was glowing. This didn't fail to go unnoticed by Itachi either. He was a teenager and his hormones were everywhere, he couldn't help it.

"(Name)-chan!" Sasuke yelled excitedly at her, quickly regretting it when all eyes were on him. He couldn't help his sudden outburst, he was too eager to see her after so long. Ignoring everyone's eyes, (Name) gave him a big smile and ran to him, embracing him in one of those hugs he loved so much. "I missed you." He whispered sweetly in her ear.

"I missed you too, Sasuke-kun!" She pulled away from him to turn to Itachi. She blushed slightly remembering what happened in their last encounter. Itachi did as well. "Itachi..." She pulled him into an embrace and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"(Name)... It's been so long." He whispered —low enough for only (Name) to hear—, burying his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. (Name) blushed at his actions, yet felt terribly uncomfortable.

Sasuke watched the scene in front of him in disbelief. _What the hell is going on? Did she forget about my birthday?_

You see, Sasuke just _lives_ for his birthday lately, not because of the gifts or all of the attention —unless it was from his (Name)-chan, of course—, but because he got older. The older he got the bigger chance he had of getting noticed by (Name). Unknown to everyone, Sasuke has started working out to look good for (Name). He was going to show her that he was worthy of owning such a beautiful creature as herself. He was going going to prove himself better than Itachi, not only in looks, but also in intelligence, skill and loving.

Sasuke was a smart boy, he wasn't oblivious to the crush his Nii-san has on his (Name)-chan. He's overheard him speaking on the phone with her and he was not happy over the fact that he was trying to steal her away from him. He's heard all of the things Itachi has told (Name) and they were things that she should only hear from Sasuke. And don't get him started on the lack of formalities. (Name) has never asked him to drop them, while they've never used them around each other! What is so special about Itachi? What does he have that he doesn't?

Sasuke kept glaring at them as he watched them pull away from each other, a blush evident on their faces. _(Name)-chan should only blush like that for me._

Sasuke stepped closer to (Name) and looked at her, hoping she would remember his birthday somehow. "(Name)-chan?" He touched her arm slighty, loving the electricity he felt at the slightest contact. _Her skin is so soft._

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Wow. She really didn't remember. He frowned and looked down almost wanting to burst into a cry of agony.

"H-how c-could you?" He stuttered trying to hold back his tears.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun? Aren't you happy to see me?" (Name) said pouting. Sasuke couldn't help but admire her perfectly shaped (pink/red/brown) lips. Oh how he wished he could press them against his own.

"Y-yes, but you f-forgot!" Sasuke said, trying to keep his calm, not wanting to cry in front of her.

"Forgot what?" (Name) said tilting her head to the side. Itachi watched the scene, slightly amused at how his little brother was acting. Pretty pathetic if you ask him.

Sasuke glared at her, "Oh, just forget it! Whatever! It's not like you care anyways!" He took off running and locked himself in the restroom. (Name)'s jaw dropped in agape. She quickly ran after him and banged on the door.

"Go away! I don't want to see you!" It hurt him to say those words to her. He wanted nothing more than to jump into her warm embrace, but how could she forget about such a special day for him?!

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! I was only kidding! I didn't think you'd take it like this. I-I'm sorry I hurt you." She apologized. She obviously didn't forget his special day, she just wanted to play a harmless prank on him. _Still as dramatic as ever, I see._

Sasuke quickly stood up and stood in front of the locked door. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement. He just made a ridicule of himself. He made himself appear like a crybaby in front of the love of his life. She actually did remember his birthday, but how on earth was he supposed to figure out it was all a prank?!

"Please, open the door. I even got you a gift. I worked hard on it." He gasped. She actually got him a gift? Just for him?

Sasuke opened the door slowly and stepped out. (Name) gave him a sad smile, handing him a rectangular box. "Here. I'm so sorry I made you feel this way on your birthday, Sasuke-kun."

"N-no! You don't need to apologize, I shouldn't have made such a scene because of something so stupid." Sasuke said looking at her through his long eyelashes, pouting, thinking she would find it cute.

"Still, I feel guilty. Today's a special day." (Name) said ruffling his silky hair messing it up. "Anyways, open your gift! I was really excited for you to see it!"

Sasuke smiled brightly at her and nodded his head. He opened the blue box, eager to see what his (Name)-chan had made specially for him. Once he saw what it was, he stared at it in awe. It was a necklace, but not just any necklace. The Uchiha symbol was carved into the metal plate flawlessly and the colors were perfectly distributed.

(Name) smiled at his reaction. She knew the Uchiha were really proud of their name so she couldn't think of a better gift for him. There was also another detail inside of it. "Hey, open it. There's something else inside."

Sasuke obeyed and immediately opened the pendant. Inside there was a picture of them. He remembered it from the last day they spent together before she left. They were pressing their cheeks against each other and they both had huge smiles on their faces. He blushed deeply. His (Name)-chan really did love him, didn't she? Why else would she do this for him? He smirked internally knowing that she's never done anything like this for Itachi.

He was right. (Name) did love him, as a sibling, of course.

"(Name)-chan, I love it! This is the best gift I've ever gotten!" _After you._ "Please, help me put it on." (Name) assisted him on putting the necklace on for him, he quivered when he felt the tips of her fingers graze his neck. He loved the feeling of her warm breath hitting the back of his neck. He had to refrain himself from showing any wanton behavior towards her at the moment.

"I'm glad you liked it." She gave him the closed eye smile he liked so much. "Now let's go, Itachi must be waiting for us. Plus, we're spending the whole day together and we can do whatever you wish, birthday boy! So we don't want to waste any more time." Whatever I wish, huh? _Does that mean we can kiss? With tongue?! Oh, I am so looking forward today!_

Sasuke giggled and walked alongside his hime.

Once they got to Itachi they started walking to the car. Sasuke was so overwhelmed with happiness that he missed all the looks Itachi was giving (Name) during the whole ride back home.

Itachi pulled in the driveway once they got to the Uchiha manor. Sasuke got out of the car quickly and ran to the house happily. (Name) was about to go after him, but Itachi grabbed her arm. "Meet me in my room after he goes to sleep." She smiled and nodded.

(Name) walked inside the beautiful house. Everything was perfectly in place as always. She was greeted by a very smiley Mikoto. "(Name)! Hello!" She engulfed her into a tight hug making (Name) grunt. "Mikoto, I missed you too, but I can't breath!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, got a little bit carried away!" She giggled. "Anyways, Sasuke hasn't shut up about you ever since you announced you were coming back. I swear he's in love with you!"

(Name) gave an awkward laugh and scratched the back of her neck. If only you knew Mikoto-san, if only you knew.

Then Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. "Okaa-san! Don't say those things in front of (Name)-chan!" Sasuke whined, his cheeks burning from embarrassment, making Mikoto smirk. "Let's go to my room (Name)-chan!" He grabber her hand and pulled up the stairs with him.

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I have plans with your son!" (Name) announced smiling apologetically at Mikoto.

Mikoto laughed. "Have fun you two!"

Sasuke blushed a little at the comment. _No dirty thoughts please, I don't want to embarrass myself any further._

_Three hours later_

After three torturous hours of cuddling and watching Sasuke's favorite movies, (Name) got tired and decided to find a way to get Sasuke to stop clinging to her.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Why don't we go downstairs for a little while?"

"No! I like cuddling with you." He said burying his face into her chest.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! I-I could bake you a cake. Yes! I want to bake a cake just for you!" _Fuck. Why did I say that? He doesn't even like sweets! How could I forget?_

He slowly lifted his head up, his eyes shining with something (Name) couldn't identify. "J-just for me?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Then what are we waiting for (Name)-chan?! Let's go!" He yelled enthusiastically running out the door. _Well I guess he likes them now._

(Name) smiled big and ran after him. She was very happy she finally got him off her, even if it's only for a few moments. The boy is just too damn attached to her!

When she got downstairs, Sasuke was already taking the ingredients out. (Name) chuckled and started opening them and putting them into place.

The whole time (Name) was mixing ingredients, Sasuke just stared at her. It was an obsessive look. He looked like he wanted to devour her. It was like he could look right through her clothes. How can a twelve year old wear such a lustful look in his eyes? (Name) had to suppress a shiver. _Fucking creepy bastard._

(Name) noticed her hands were full of batter when she was done mixing. Sasuke noticed too. "Sasuke-kun, could you get me a napkin?"

Sasuke stood up and walked towards her with the same look in his eyes. "I've got something better."

He grabbed her hand softly, brought her index finger to his lips and started sucking slowly, sensually. His eyes were closed and he moaned slightly. (Name) wore a disgusted look on her face. _What in the world is wrong with this kid?!_ He released her finger with a pop and looked at her with heavy eyelids. "(N-name)-chan..." He moaned again, taking her middle finger in his mouth.

She quickly pulled her hand away roughly and yelled, "That's enough, Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and looked at her with wide eyes, taking a step back from her.

"I-I-I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry!" He lowered his head in shame.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! What are you doing thinking about doing stuff like that at this age?! You're just a little brat!" (Name) scolded Sasuke. (Name) was surprised and not to mention disappointed at his actions. She knew how preteens could be, after all, she already went through that stage. But to go as far as this extent of desperation?! Not on her book.

Sasuke was mad at himself. What was he thinking? How could he act so promiscuous? He disappointed (Name) all because he let his inner self take over. He's going to have to be more careful from now on. The temptation is real and hard to avoid.

But he was also mad at (Name). She called him a brat. _How dare she?! I'm not a fucking brat! You should respect your future husband more!_

"I won't do it again, (Name)-chan. I'm sorry I failed you." He apologized through gritted teeth, looking down at his feet.

(Name) took a deep breath. _Family alliance. Think about the family alliance. Don't cause any problems. Sibling love. Breath in. Breath out._

"Sasuke-kun. I should be the one sorry. I apologize for my outburst." She said facing him.

Sasuke looked up at her and gave her a small smile as an acceptance for her apology.

"Let's just forget about this and finish the cake." (Name) nodded and put the mix in the oven.

By the time the cake was done it was already nighttime. They all proceeded to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Sasuke and eat the cake, Fugaku joining them after he came home from work.

"I'm starting to get sleepy. Could you accompany me to my room, (Name)-chan?"

"Of course." (Name) got up from her seat excusing herself.

In his room Sasuke started taking off his shirt, you know, to show off what he's been working on for (Name).

"Uhh," She just stood there awkwardly trying not to look at him.

"Lay down beside me." She did as she was told keeping a generous distance from him. "Have you had your first kiss, (Name)-chan?" Sasuke asked staring at the ceiling.

"I-um-yes..." She answered honestly. _What? Who?! When?!_ His blood was boiling and he wanted to yell at her. He wanted to know who it was. He _needed_ to know. So he could go and finish him for taking what was rightfully his!

Sasuke breathed to keep his cool. He cleared his throat, "Well I haven't."

"Oh..." (Name) responded, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Could you be mine?"

"What?" She looked to her side to find him already looking at her.

"Could you? You know, be my first kiss?"

(Name) sighed. What to do? _Would he go on a rampage if I say no? Oh boy..._

"Name?" He asked through gritted teeth, raised his voice. _Yep, definitely going on a rampage._

"Alright."

Sasuke gave her the biggest smile and sat up. (Name) sat up after him, hesitantly. He just stared at her waiting for her to make the first move. And she did. She cupped his cheek, making them go red automatically. _Oh, (Name)-chan. Just kiss me already!_

She leaned forward, her sweet, hot breath hitting his flaming face. He closed his eyes leaning in as well. Just as their lips were about to touch there was a loud banging on the door.

"Sasuke, may I come in?" They heard Itachi's muffled voice ask. He was about to answer 'no', but (Name) beat him to it.

"Yes!" She quickly answered separating herself from Sasuke.

"(Name), I need to speak with you." Itachi stated with as stone cold face. (Name) almost forgot he told her to meet him in his room after Sasuke went to sleep.

"Oh, of course." She got up from Sasuke's bed. "Good night, Sasuke-kun." She said patting him in the head slightly.

_Thank you for saving me, Itachi!_

Sasuke groaned loudly into his pillow after they left. _Are you kidding me? I was so close! All because of my damn Nii-san! I'm seriously considering getting rid of him._

_Meanwhile in Itachi's room_

"Listen, if it's about what you told me two years ago I—" (Name) started, but was cut off by Itachi.

"No, it's not about that. Well, I mean, it does affect some plans I had with _that_ , but that's not what I wanted to talk about." Itachi rambled, a flash of sadness appearing on his face.

"What is it, Itachi?" (Name) asked with concern, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You know how two years ago I told you about Otou-san building a new company in Tokyo?"

(Name) thought for a moment, "Yes?"

"We're moving to Tokyo. In three days and they told me just now." He huffed taking a seat on his bed. "Sasuke doesn't know yet, obviously."

(Name) froze. After not seeing her best friend for two years, she was losing him again? And this time possibly forever? After so many years of friendship and seeing each other every single day —before she left, obviously—. She could already feel tears welding up in her (eye color) eyes.

"W-what? B-but—" She couldn't even find the words to say and let the tears fall. Itachi stood up in less than a second and wrapped his toned arms around her.

"I know. I don't want to leave, but I don't really have a choice now, do I?"

(Name) sighed, hugging him back, she could feel her neck getting wet. Itachi was crying too.

"I understand, Itachi, but promise me something."

"Anything, my hime." He answered making her blush.

"Promise me that you'll never forget me. That we'll never lose contact and that our bond will stay as strong as it's always been." (Name) pulled away to look into his onyx orbs.

Itachi smiled sadly. "I promise. You seriously think I'd be able to forget you? I'm in love with you. You're my first love and you know how they say you never forget your first love." He knew she didn't love him back, at least not in the way he did. But that didn't mean his feeling for her will change, as he said before she was the only one he could imagine his future with and he will never give up on her.

On the other side of the door was Sasuke. He heard everything. He was sad and angry about leaving, but he was even angrier at his brother. He glared at the door. She was his! Only _his_!

_(Name) belongs to me alone! Mine, mine, mine._

_Itachi Uchiha, I'm itching to kill you._

Sasuke pushed himself away from the door. He was fuming, so he ran. He ran out of the house.

Mikoto noticed and quickly ran out the door, "Sasuke! What are you doing?!"

Sasuke stopped and looked back, glaring at her, "Leave me the fuck alone! I don't want to see your stupid face or Otou-san's!" Sasuke yelled at his mother in an abhorrent tone, making her gasp. He was mad at them for not telling him anything. Now he had to separate from his (Name)-chan right after he got her back. Sasuke never raised his voice like that at her, much less cussed at her. She tried to reach out for him only for him to pull his arm back.

"Don't you touch me, you fucking bitch. You're ruining everything for me." Mikoto's eyes widened at his hurtful words. She covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes welding up with tears. She did nothing but support him in everything he did, so why was he acting this was? This wasn't her Sasuke. Fugaku quickly came outside after he heard his crazy son shouting.

He glanced at his wife and smoke almost came out of his ears when he saw her crying.

Fugaku furrowed his eyebrows at his sons behavior, a nasty scowl forming in his face. He ran after him and grabbed him roughly by his arm.

"Sasuke! How dare you speak to your mother that way!" He scolded, pulling on his arm, making Sasuke wince. He looked up at his Otou-san in fear. He's always felt intimidated by his father, but he shook it off.

"This is your fault, Otou-san! Why?! Why do you have to do this?! My plans are ruined because of your stupid idea of moving to Tokyo! Now I won't be able to—" Sasuke cut himself off, before he could reveal what he was planning to do.

"Now you won't be able to what?! What are your amazing plans?! What amazing plans does a twelve year old have that can benefit everyone's future in this damn house, huh?!" Fugaku shouted angrily at Sasuke, his grip on his arms tightening.

Sasuke's breathing raged, he was losing it. He started screeching, making Fugaku cringe. "I fucking hate you!" Sasuke's face was completely red and he was starting to develop a massive headache. He huffed, pulling his arm of his father's strong grip, somehow. Perhaps it was the anger. He started running toward the gates.

"Mikoto close the damn gates. Don't let him get out, who knows what that brat will do!"

Mikoto complied and got the remote to the gates. The gates started closing slowly and Mikoto kept pressing the button constantly, thinking it would accelerate the process. Meanwhile, Fugaku tried running after Sasuke again. He had no idea where his son got such speed out nowhere. It was either that or he was getting old.

Sasuke sped up his pace when he saw the gate doors getting closer to closing. _I'll make it. I'll make it!_

The was a small space left and he managed to slip through it, just in time before the gates closed. Fugaku stopped and grabbed onto the gate bars as he watched his son speed up into the darkness. He shouted at Mikoto to get the car. They would get him back at any cost. By this time (Name) and Itachi came outside when they heard the distressed shouts. Mikoto has updated them what happened between sobs, while Itachi wrapped his arms around her, consoling her.

 _He's turning out just like him._ Fugaku thought worriedly as he remembered the tragic events from the past.

_Meanwhile with Sasuke_

Sasuke huffed as he ran at full speed down the empty dark streets. He didn't know where he was going, but he certainly wasn't going back. He was not going to Tokyo. He was staying here, with his (Name)-chan and that's it.  
He was lost in thought as he ran. Once he found the distance was enough he decided to stop. He started walking towards a bench that was on the other side of the street.

He started crossing the road when suddenly he heard the sound of tires screeching. He turned to his head to his side to see a Maserati about to hit him. His eyes widened and quickly closed, waiting for the impact. Everything seemed in slow motion. He was hit hard enough to fly a couple of feet away from the car after it stopped. He was in an extreme amount of pain. His ears were beeping and his head hurt a lot. He could feel that he broke a couple of ribs as well. All he could think about was (Name). He couldn't die without having her in his arms. He couldn't let Itachi win. He _had_ to make her his. This couldn't be his time.

He saw the door of the car open, his vision was blurry so it was extremely hard to make out the figure that was getting out of the car.

The only thing he could make out was a long mane of spiky, pitch black hair before everything went black.


	3. Mystery Man

**Mystery Man**

Sasuke woke up groggily, wincing slightly at the brightness coming from the window. He blinked a couple of times to get rid of the blurriness in his sight. He had no idea what happened to him, but what he did know was that this was definitely not his house. He sat up groaning loudly at the sharp pain he felt on his ribs. He looked around the room. It was a big dark room, it almost seemed like a dungeon. An expensive and luxurious one, at that.

He tried to stand up from the king sized bed, only to give out a shriek of pain. _What the fuck happened? Wasn’t I supposed to be with my (Name)-chan?_ He continued trying to stand up, he started feeling tears of pain and frustration welding up his eyes. Sasuke needed to get back to (Name). Was he kidnapped? Why would anyone want to kidnap him? He swears if it was one of his stupid fangirls…

_“I wouldn’t recommend standing up, little boy.”_

Sasuke jumped slightly when he heard a deep voice come from nowhere. He turned around quickly, regretting the action when he felt his head hurt severely. He lifted his hand to feel the badges that rested on his still slightly bloody forehead. Once he was able to look at the holder of the deep voice he was met by a pair of dark eyes, well, eye, since the other one was covered by his hair, with faint bags under them. They looked like a deep crimson red, they were almost glowing. The man had long hair, it seemed to be waist length and it was very spiky. _Wait… Spiky long hair?_ He seemed to recall something, but he only thing he could remember was a blurry image.

Sasuke crawled towards the edge of the bed. Not only did the older male have an intimidating aura, he looked creepy as fuck. Just sitting there in the corner of the room, which looked even darker than the rest of the room, making it difficult to see the rest of his complexion.

“What the is this fucking place? Why the fuck am I here?” Sasuke growled at the mysterious man.

“So disrespectful. Didn’t your parents ever teach you any manners, Sasuke? You’re an Uchiha after all.” The man answered smoothly. How does he know who he is? Sasuke started thinking the worst things. From thinking that the man wanted to sell his organs to thinking he was a pedofile. Maybe his family had a debt with him? He didn’t know, but no matter what he needed to get out of here. This man made his hairs stand up and not in a good way.

The man stood up from his seat grabbing a glass of what seemed like whiskey. He stepped into the lighter part of the room, making his whole face visible. He walked towards Sasuke at an agonizingly slow pace until he was towering over him. He was indeed tall. Sasuke glared at him, he definitely looked familiar. 

“You interest me, Sasuke. You and I are very much alike—“

“We’re nothing alike! I’m not a creepy old man!” Sasuke argued, offended by the comparison.

“You’re right. You’re a creepy _little boy._ ” Sasuke huffed crossing his arms over his chest, making a chuckle rumble in the man’s chest.

“Just tell me why the fuck I’m here! What happened to me?! An who are you?!” Sasuke shouted angrily at the man, attempting to threaten him.

He stared amusingly at Sasuke, taking a sip of his alcoholic drink before replying, “Well I _accidentally_ ran over you and almost killed you.” He laughed. “I’m seriously debating whether I should’ve left you there to die…” The male wandered closer to Sasuke and jabbed his broken ribs harshly, ebbing his pain further. “…but I wish to help you.”

Sasuke was grunting as the pain continued to soar. “You fucker! Why did you do that?” The male completely ignored his protests and continued,

“(Name)—“

“What the fuck did you just say about my (Name)?! Did you take her too?! I’m gonna fucking kill you. Don’t you _dare_ get close to her, you hear me?! Don’t touch her. Don’t talk to her. Don’t talk about her. Don’t look at her. Don’t even breath the same air as she does. I will _destroy_ you. I will _torture_ you. I will rip your nails out one by one, then I’ll cut all of your fingers at a sluggish pace. I will rip half of your organs out of you and will make you eat them, you bitch. I will _cut your dick off._ Then when you’re close to the death I will burn you to ashes, slowly, painfully…” Sasuke glowered at him viciously, not even letting him start his statement.

He expected the black haired man to get at least a bit scared or concerned by his words, but he looked undisturbed by threats. Instead, his lips were curled into a wide shit-eating grin and his eyes were wide in excitement. “I must say that was rather impressive, not even I thought about doing such things when I was your age. Tell me Sasuke, have you ever killed someone?”

 _What? Why is he asking me this?_ Sasuke lowered his head and shook his head, unsure of this man’s intentions.

Madara smirked, “Well I have.” He answered bending over slightly placing his hands on his knees to be face to face with the young Uchiha. Sasuke was unfazed, the older male did look like he has killed someone before. Yes, he found him extremely intimidating, but he wasn’t scared of him. He wasn’t going to let this sinister man rip him of his bravery.

“Okay… what does that have to do with me?” Sasuke said snidely.

“Well like I was about to say before I know everything about your _little (Name)-chan._ ” He snapped back at him in a mocking tone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him and was about to snap at him but the man slapped him harshly in the face before he could interrupt him, making Sasuke cry out in pain. “Do _not_ interrupt me while I am speaking to you, little boy. Respect your elders!” He scolded the younger boy, before bringing his smirk back. “I know all about your unhealthy obsession with (Name)-chan. _Ha, ha, ha,_ oh, and that embarrassing little shrine you have dedicated to her as if she were a deity.” Sasuke blushed lightly at that, but snarled right after.

“How do you know all of this?! Have you been breaking into my house?!” Sasuke shouted.

“I also read your diary. Who could’ve know a twelve year old could be such a pervert?” He threw his head back, laughing.

Sasuke’s jaw dropped, “You bastard! How dare you invade my privacy like that! I’m not a pervert! I just—I just— ugh! I’m a fucking pervert, whatever. Fuck! You didn’t have to read that, it’s called a diary for a reason. Forget that, you shouldn’t have been lurking in my room or house in the first place!”

“You curse a lot for a child.” The man teased. “The readers should count the amount of times you’ve cursed in this chapter.”

“…who?” Sasuke asked confused, but shook it off. This old man was whacky (He’s the one to talk). “And I am not a child!”

“You’re certainly not a man.” He said before adding with a sly smirk, “At least your (Name)-chan doesn’t see you as one.”

“Shut up! Yes she does!” He whined. “She _will_ love me the way I love her. You don’t know shit. She just needs time and I need to stay here in order to make her fall in love with me and make her see me as a man!”

“You just contradicted yourself.” Sasuke’s eyes widened in realization and he facepalmed himself.

“You’re so annoying.” Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

“We’re going to get along just fine, Sasuke.” The male chucked at the frustrated boy.

“We? What are you talking about? There’s no we.” Sasuke bellowed scowling. “There is absolutely no relation between us and there never will be.”

“It would be a shame if something happened to your precious (Name)-chan. Someone could steal her from you. Someone like, I don't know, Itachi? Naruto? _Me?_ ” He sang smirking. Sasuke growled at him. "Or I could get rid of her like this," He snapped his fingers, "if you don't follow my orders."

“Don’t you dare! You fucker! She's mine! All mine!”

“Tell you what. If you help me with something, I’ll help you with (Name). I know you want to get rid of a lot of people and I could be of use in that. After all, I’m a veteran in that field already and you have absolutely no experience on it.” The ravenett offered.

Sasuke thought for a moment. Why was this man so fixated on helping him? What was the purpose of this? Sasuke felt puzzled, even if he hated admitting it, he was still a kid. He had no idea what to do. He couldn’t help but feel intrigued. Could this man really get rid of anyone he asked for in order to keep his hime for himself? Did he really want to leave the life of other people in the hands of a twelve year old? He did seem to have absolutely no remorse, judging by the way he told him that he’s killed people before. Sasuke liked that.

“If I say yes… what would be the other part of the deal? What _exactly_ do you want me to do?” Sasuke asked genuinely curious.

The older man smirked, “Don’t worry about that for now. It’s not anything too big. Let’s just focus on getting your (Name)-chan for yourself for now.”

Sasuke lied back in the comfortable king sized bed. “The offer sound very tempting, but I need time to think.” _It sounds too good to be true… There has to be a catch._

The man nodded grinning slightly, “Very well, Sasuke. Why don’t you rest a little? I’ll come back later to change your bandages and check on your wounds.” Sasuke hummed in agreement, but stopped the man before he could leave the room.

“Wait! I didn’t get your name!” The man snickered lowly at the boy’s obliviousness. _How has he not figured it out? Does he not remember me?_

“I’m Madara. _Madara Uchiha._ ”


	4. Freaky Little Boy

**Freaky Little Boy**

Sasuke woke up from his slumber with a jolt. He knows. It all came back to him. He’s seen this man. He remembers a faint memory of meeting him at a family reunion when he was younger where Fugaku presented him as his uncle. Sasuke never saw him again after that gathering, though.

This man is _the Madara Uchiha._ One of the most powerful and successful men to ever exist alongside Hashirama Senju. Although Hashirama was more a more outstanding person when it came to charity, helping others and business, Madara only worried about the finances and influence. Sasuke recalled all the anecdotes his father told him about them both, even though he didn’t pay much attention. His father told him he met the Senju a couple of times and that he used to be best friends with Madara, but one day he just disappeared from the face of Earth. No body really knows what happened to him or if he’s still alive. In fact…

_Wasn’t Madara supposed to be dead?_

Yes! Hell, he now even remembers going to his funeral! That’s why he never saw him again! So what happened? How in Kami’s name is he here right now? He recalls seeing him dead inside the fucking coffin! How was he standing here in perfect health just a moment ago! Sasuke felt unsettled. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was he dreaming?

He couldn’t help but let his mind drift to (Name). How did Madara Uchiha know so much stuff information about his (Name)-chan? Is he like… interested in her? _This old man can’t steal my (Name)-chan from me! Hell no! Over my dead body._ Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself down. He always got all worked up when it came to the thought of someone stealing (Name) away. _I need answers before agreeing to anything. Specially on my part of the deal. If this man thinks I’m naive enough to accept this right away he’s wrong._

Sasuke got up from the bed carefully, trying not to hurt himself any further. He felt a pressure in his chest and it was a little harder to breath because of the pain, but he could handle it. He decided to look around for a bit and find Madara so he can enlighten him more about the deal.

_Meanwhile with the Uchiha’s and (Name)_

The four tired individuals searched for Sasuke the whole town all night and they found absolutely no trace of the young Uchiha. Right now they were on their way home, disappointed at their nonfulfillment. Mikoto hasn’t stopped crying since the incident happened and it was clearly getting on Fugaku’s nerve. He hated seeing his wife cry, specially like this. He’s never seen her bawling her eyes out this hard. He was immensely worried as well. Sasuke may have been acting like a brat, but no matter what he does he’ll always be his son.

Itachi and (Name) where sitting at the back of the car. Itachi glanced at (Name) constantly reassuring her everything will be alright. (Name) just nodded and leaned her head on his toned shoulder. Itachi looked at her and found it impossible to not smile. He couldn’t help it. He’s completely in love her, unlike the creepy obsession his foolish little brother had for her. He snuggled closer to her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear while stroking her soft hair in a calming way.

(Name) lifted her head slightly when she thought saw something shiny. She rubbed her eyes thinking it may have been the sleepiness. But then it shone again.

“Wait, stop the car, Fugaku-san.” He pulled up and parked the car in the side of the street. (Name) got out and the others followed.

“What is it, (Name)-chan? Why did you ask me to pull up?”

(Name) walked towards the shiny object and picked it up.

It was the necklace she gifted Sasuke for his birthday. The chain was broken and it was full of dirt and what seemed like… blood? She gulped and turned around slowly. She walked towards Fugaku and showed it to him. Mikoto placed a hand over his shoulder and look at what (Name) had in her hands.

Itachi looked at it thoroughly, “It’s that—?”

“Sasuke’s necklace.” (Name) finished for him. Fugaku grabbed it from her hand and examined it. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Sasuke obviously got into some kind on trouble.

“What is it, Fugaku?” Mikoto sniffed concerned about his reaction.

“There’s blood on it…” He uttered in an apprehensive tone.

“Oh, Kami! My baby!” Mikoto started sobbing loudly into her hands. “We need to call the police!” Fugaku didn’t want to reach these means, but he agreed. Anything could’ve happened to him, they had to find him.

(Name) and Itachi walked towards the place where the necklace was found to investigate the area while Fugaku and Mikoto dealt with the call.

They walk a few feet from where (Name) found the necklace, but there was no trace. Not a single drop of blood. They saw Fugaku walking over to them. He cleared his throat and placed his hands in his pockets.

“Otou-san? Are you okay? You seem tense, even more than before.” Itachi asked.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. I’m just worried about your brother, that’s all.” He answered not meeting the teenagers eyes. He looked back at Mikoto, who looked frightened. “I think we should head home, kids.”

(Name) blinked in surprise. “But what about the police?”

Fugaku encouraged them to walk with him. “I know someone better that can help us hunt him down.” _Hunt?_

“You mean you have someone that can find Sasuke?” (Name) asked. She was genuinely concerned about the creepy little boy.

“Right, Sasuke. I have some contacts that can definitely help us find him.” Itachi and (Name) looked at each other weirded out by the sudden change in the older Uchiha’s behavior. Regardless, they followed the brown haired man’s orders and walked to the car with him and Mikoto.

_Meanwhile with Sasuke_

Sasuke busied himself by looking around the huge dark house. He found it strange how all the doors were locked and he couldn’t seem to find Madara anywhere. In the whole house he one found two pictures. One of a younger Madara with a boy that looked a lot like him. Sasuke assumed he was his brother. He also found another one with the long haired Senju. Just by seeing the expression on Hashirama’s face he automatically reminded him of his own knucklehead of a best friend.

Judging by how big this place was he came to the conclusion he hasn’t even explored half of it. Plus all the locked rooms had him anxious to know what was on the other side of the rooms. He wanted to know the reason for so much security and confidentiality. He walked up to another door and again, locked.

“Having fun, Sasuke?” Sasuke jumped a little. This man always came out of nowhere.

“Madara! I-I was looking for you.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but he felt like the man knew what he was up to. As much as he denied it, Madara man did scare him. He ripped his bravery off him and felt helpless under his intense gaze. The look he held in his eyes… It was more intimidating than his fathers, and that said a lot. He towered over him in height and his appearance in general looked sinister.

“I know what you were up to, boy. I do not appreciate nosy little brats.” Madara spoke in a stern manner.

Sasuke scowled. “You’re the one to talk about being nosy! That just seems a little bit unfair doesn’t it? You invaded my privacy, so why can’t I give you a taste of your own medicine? In fact, you should unlock the doors for me to see what’s inside.” Sasuke spat. His word showed the attitude of a wrathful little kid.

“So you want to see what’s inside? Alright then.” Madara took out a keys from his pocket and opened the door of one the rooms.

It was just a normal room. A bed and typical room furniture.

“Are you also curious about how the other rooms look?” He walked over to the next door and opened as well. “The exact same.” This couldn’t be. There had to be something in one of the rooms or in any other place of the house. He was too suspicious. Plus, he did mention before that he has killed people before. What did he do with the bodies?

“I don’t believe you. You’re shady as fuck. I bet you have a specific room to keep all your creepy shit!”

“You mean like yours.” Madara chuckled when the young Uchiha blushed in embarrassment.

“Mine is cute! I bet that if my (Name) saw it she would absolutely love it!” Sasuke argued childishly.

“Oh, I bet she would.” Madara answered sarcastically.

“Well what about you? How do you know so much about _my_ hime?! Do you have a creepy obsession with her or what?” Sasuke interrogated in a jealous tone.

“Oh no, little one, that’s you. I am not interested in that little girl. Please, do I seem like a pedophile to you?” The man smirked pointing at his face.

“Honestly, yes. When I first saw you I thought you were going to rape me.” Sasuke stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. He didn’t actually look like a pedophile, but Sasuke enjoyed the change of his expression from cocky to bitter in less than a second.

Madara narrowed his eyes slightly at Sasuke, making him flinch. Madara’s lips twitched a little. He enjoyed making people squirm under his gaze. He knew how intimidating he could come out, so he use dit to his advantage. “Come downstairs to the living room with me. I’m sure I don’t have to lead the way, since you already know where it is.”

Once they reached the living room, Sasuke sat down on one the conformable chairs. He sighed in pleasure, he needed to sit down his wounds were starting to hurt again. Madara walked over to a table and poured some alcohol into his glass. He looked over at Sasuke and offered.

“Whiskey?”

“Are you kidding me? I’m twelve, I can’t drink.” Sasuke answered as if the man was stupid.

“Well, being twelve didn’t stop you from jerking off to _your hime’s_ underwear.” Sasuke gasped at his words.

“You pervert! Why would you even look at that! And you say you’re not a pedophile.” Madara laughed at the red-faced boy. _This boy is something else._ “Give me the stupid whiskey.” Madara stared at him in surprise when he gulped down the whole glass. Sasuke coughed loudly while covering his mouth. He felt like he was going to throw up. “T-that was disgusting. H-how the f-fuck can you drink that?” He choked out.

“It’s a man drink, little boy.” Madara smirked when Sasuke glared at him.

“Whatever.”

He poured whiskey into another glass and sat down on the seat in front of Sasuke.

“The reason I told you that you reminded me of myself is because, I too, had someone I truly loved just like you.” Madara said while looking at nothing. Sasuke was shocked at his words. He didn’t expect him to open up like that all the sudden. His spine-chilling gaze softened. Sasuke didn’t say anything and let him continue.

“My infatuation for that person started when I was about your age. I loved h-her from the start. I did everything to please her, but she never really saw me as anything more than a brother, at first. There was a lot of people in the way of our love. A lot of them were important to me, but I didn’t care. I wanted her all for myself, so I killed all of them. To me, she was more important than the lives of innocent people. I killed them all without caring if they left children or family. I just couldn’t handle them trying to take her away from me. I needed all of her attention on myself. At one point we did get together. And I couldn’t even explain how happy I was to finally call her my um—wife.” He smiled dreamly, which looked alien to Sasuke.

“But then I—,” Madara cut himself off and looked down. “S-she’s not here anymore.”

“What happened with her?” Sasuke asked, actually interested in the story, since it sounded a lot like his situation with his (Name).

Madara shook his head, “Nothing happened with her.”

“You killed her.” Sasuke glared at him.

Madara looked up at him, his eerie gaze was back. “How dare you assume that I killed the person I loved the most?! I would never!” He stood up, ready to pounce on the boy.

“Then where is she now?! I don’t see here anywhere around here!” Sasuke yelled at him.

“Never mind where she is. You don’t need to know that. That was not the point I was trying to make.” Madara sitting back down calmly.

“Then why even tell me the story if you’re not going to finish it?”

“What I was trying to tell you is that I understand what you are going through and that’s what I want to help you.” Madara said ignoring his question.

“Alright, alright. I get it, but _what_ do you want _me_ to do?!”

“And I told you to _not worry about it!_ It’s nothing complicated and you won’t get into any trouble!” Madara reassured desperately. Sasuke sighed frustratedly and buried his head into his hands. Madara ran a hand through his long mane of hair and thought of something that would help him convince Sasuke. “Let me show you something. Follow me.”

Sasuke followed him until they got to a door. Madara unlocked it and it lead to some stairs. He signaled Sasuke to keep following him as they walked carefully down the dark stairs. _This means there more than three floors in this damn mansion._

It was a big room full of computers. Some of them were on—the security cameras—, but the rest were off. Madara led him to a specific corner with around five monitors. Madara turned them on. _Sasuke will definitely like this._

Sasuke’s eyes widened. These were recordings of his house!

He opened his mouth to ask Madara but he spoke for him, “I installed them yesterday.”

“But we were—“

“There was people in the house all day, I know. It seems you forgot who you’re speaking to.” Madara answered confidently. Sasuke turned back to the monitors. His parents were downstairs in the kitchen. The looked beat tired from looking for him. His mother was full on sobbing in his father’s arms and Sasuke looked down in shame. _I’m sorry, Okaa-san…_

His Nii-san was just sitting in the living room lost in thought. Sasuke didn’t really pay that much attention to him since he kind of hated him right now. He was on his death note right now, he just wanted him dead and out his way. Sasuke turned to another monitor.

His (Name)-chan’s room…

Sasuke gasped when he saw her walk out of the restroom. Wearing nothing but a towel. Sasuke’s face went crimson immediately. This room is a stalker’s dream. He quickly turned to Madara who was smirking arrogantly at him. “Cover your fucking eyes, you bastard!”

“You should be the one covering your eyes. Little kids shouldn’t be looking at girls in the nude.” Madara teased him, but covered his eyes with his hands to let the boy have his moment. “You better not start jerking it right now or I’m going to have to kick you out of my house.”

Sasuke dismissed him with his hand and turned back to the monitor. Madara chuckled leaving the boy alone for a little while.

Sasuke sighed dreamily, a perverted blush adorning his pale cheeks. He’s never seen so much of his (Name)’s skin before. He had a perfect view of her glorious body. The camera quality was amazing, he could even see the water still dripping from her body, making him groan. The familiar stiffening in his pants was back. _I need to sit down._

Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand when she dropped the towel. _Oh Kami…_

She went to grab some lotion from the nightstand, but she dropped it. She bent over and Sasuke grasped the chair hashly, his nails digging into the soft parts. _OH KAMI! HER ASS._ He was breathing heavily, this was too much for him to handle. Sasuke placed a hand over his hard bulge, making him shudder. It was already extremely sensitive. He glanced back thoroughly to check that Madara was gone.

He watched closely as she started rubbing the lotion onto her body. _You’re so exquisite (Name)-chan. You make me so damn hard._ He rubbed his bulge slightly, sniffling a moan. He imagined his own hands instead of hers caressing her smooth legs, moving up to her hips, to her perfect waist. Until he reached her perky full— _boobies!_ Don’t blame him, he’s twelve. He wanted to burry his face between them and simply squeeze and play with them.

He saw her lay back on the bed, still bare. She grabbed something from her nightstand. It was the necklace. He reached for his neck. _Oh no! My special gift from my (Name)-chan!_ He watched her hold it against her naked chest. _Can someone be jealous of a necklace?_

“I hope you’re okay.” He heard her speak while closing her eyes. He removed his hand from his bulge with a smile on his face. _You do care about me, my hime. I love you so much and I can’t wait to be by your side again!_ He bit his lip and continued admiring her body. The fact that she was holding something he had wore so closely to her naked form, turned him on even further for some reason. He felt as if he was touching her indirectly. His hand went back to his bulge and he rubbed it while staring at her intently. _You’re so perfect, (Name)-chan and you’re all mine. Mine._

He groaned lowly and started to unfastening his pants.

“You fucking pervert! I told you I didn’t want you jerking it in here!” Madara chimed in the room. Sasuke quickly buttoned his pants back on. He didn’t even hear him come in. To say he was startle was an understatement. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were wide and he was panting heavily. At least he didn’t undo his pants completely. Madara started laughing at his reaction, making Sasuke let a huff out in annoyance.

“You’re one freaky little kid aren’t you?” Madara exclaimed through laughs. “Who knew twelve year olds could be so horny?” He grabbed Sasuke by the ear and dragged him out of the room. _Damn it…_

“You’re so annoying!” Sasuke whined trying to rip his strong hand off his ear. Madara’s laugh was dying down and soon turned back to his stoic expression.

“Well? What did you think about that nice little room?” Truth is Sasuke wanted to stay in that room for the rest of the day. He _loved_ that room.

“Hn. It was okay.” He replied indifferently, shrugging his shoulders.

“Just okay? So I can get rid of it and you wouldn’t have a problem with it?—“

“No! D-don’t get rid of it. I-I really liked it.” Sasuke admitted sheepishly.

“That room is only one of the many things I will offer you if you accept this deal. I can already tell you’ll spend a lot of time in that room.” Madara licked his lips before continuing, “After all, I did too. As I told you before, I can help you get rid of anyone you want. Or if you want to do it yourself, I can show you how to do it like an expert. In addition to that, I have many other gadgets that can also help you, you just have to accept.” Madara extended his hand for Sasuke to shake.

Sasuke stared hard at the hand that could easily crush him in less than a second. He glared up at Madara who was already staring at him with his usual look. He gulped and extended his own hand. _Fuck it. I'll do it for my (Name)-chan. For our future together._

And he shook Madara’s hand.

Madara smirked, "Good. Now let's get you something to eat. You haven't eaten since yesterday."


End file.
